For Your Sake, Is For My Sake In The Mafia Lands
by Rue's ChainedMemories
Summary: Tsuna x Kyoko&Mabye others story of Kyoko wanting to fight with Tsuna and such though Tsuna does not approve of this at all.  Tales of adventures, dangers, hurt, and surprises.
1. DangerousThings Can Happen If You LoveMe

Dangerous Things Can Happen If You Love Me.

Good Morning Ladies! (haha is for meggie ;D i can do gay voice at times...aparently _ ) Alright so anyways i was like bored last night and i always wanted to do a story based on Tsuna x Kyoko about how tsuna does not like the fact of wanting to bring kyoko in his life of mafia lands soo yeaa...

Haha if it sucks its not my fault i felt tired yesterday. I SUCK AT THESE STORIES haha ;D Watever! REVIEW PLEASE ;D

* * *

Kyoko Sasagawa. Ryohei's younger sister, orange hair, brown eyes, smile that makes me blush each time I look at you. You found out I am a Mafioso boss, Vongola Decimo, what I don't

understand is how can you fall in love with a guy like me? A No-good Tsuna who is boss of the world's strongest mafia family Vongola. Tell me kyoko, the truth that you know, that lies

beneath those hazel brown eyes about liking me…

_**(10YRS LATER INTO THE FUTURE.)**_

Tsuna-kun has been coming home late. He comes home with his shirt stained with blood or ripped up. Sometimes I wonder if he is ever satisfied being a boss for a mafia family. Tsuna, I

always wonder what kinds of things you think in your head when you attend a meeting and such. Gokudera and Yamamoto are taking care of me for now since they say your worry about

me. It makes me jealous how Haru can fight and I can't. I need to talk to you, because I want to be a fighter too, but I am positive you will say no for my safety…

*door closes and hears footsteps*

"Tsuna-kun? Is that you?" Cold shivers run down from my spine and my mind Is telling me not to go downstairs. I ran up to my room where Tsuna often sleeps when he comes home, I grab a gun from under the pillow where he hides one.

Slowly and carefully the mysterious person is coming up the stairs and loads his gun. I open the window and I fall down into the bushes and make a quick pace for the Vongola Headquarters. While running, I turn back seeing a man with white hair, blue eyes and two small blue marks below his eye lid.

"KYOKO-CHAN! DON'T RUN AWAY! I WON'T HARM YOU! TSU-KUN LEFT ME IN CHARGE TO TAKE CARE OF YOU!" I did not pay attention to this man. I do not even know this man nor believe a word he said to me while I was running. I manage to arrive Vongola Headquarters and I approach to Hibari Kyoya who is investigating the grounds.

**_HIBARI's POV_**

"Kyoko, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be home right now?"

"Hibari, you need to help me someone tried to murder me back in the house! I need to speak with Tsuna right now! I have been seeing him for almost two weeks now at night from my rooms window when Tsuna is not home. "

"Alright I will take you to Tsuna, stay close to me and do not wander around the headquarters you can get lost easily." I take Kyoko in even though I don't want too. Furthermore, Gokudera and Yamamoto have reported to Tsuna that they have being seeing a guy who has white hair standing outside by Kyoko's room area looking above. Tsuna said it is Byakuran.

Anyways, I open the door to Tsuna's office for Kyoko to walk in.

"Tsuna. Kyoko's here and she have something to report."

_**TSUNA's POV**_

"K-Kyoko! What are you doing here! Shouldn't you be home!" I can tell something happen in her eyes that scared her.

"She said that Byakuran broke into the house trying to murder her but she manage to escape and ran all the way here." Hibari said with a serious expression.

"Tsuna-kun! I c-can't go back to the house right now! That Byakuran guy has been there for two weeks standing outside of my room watching me at night! And now he brings a gun with him trying to kill me!"

"Hibari, Can you leave us alone for a moment?" Hibari exit and I stand up from my chair and walked over to kyoko.

"Kyoko-Chan, this is why I didn't want you to be with me. No matter how much it hurts to me that you have to live somewhere hidden where no one can target my love ones. Byakuran has found you. I should have never brought you into this mafia world with me. I knew it was too dangero-"

"NO I LOVED YOU. AND WHAT I HATE IS THAT I CAN NOT FIGHT ALONGSIDE WITH YOU. HARU-CHAN FIGHTS AND IT MAKES ME MAD THAT I CANT FIGHT. ONII-CHAN IS YOUR GAURDIAN! TSUNA LET ME FIGHT!" Kyoko's words surprised me. My eyes widen when she yelled at me wanting to fight. I don't want her to get injured or hurt in this mess! it's too much!

"Kyoko-Chan please listen to m-"

"NO.I WONT HAVE ANYMORE EXCUSES COMING FROM YOU.I WANT TO IF YOU WONT LET ME FIGHT. SAWADA TSUNAYOSHI, I WILL PLACE MY LIFE ON LINE IN THE MAFIA WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT. I WILL COME TO REBORN AND ASK HIM IF HE CAN TRAIN ME." Kyoko Chan hit me hard when she said that. She was so frustrated that she started to cry in front of me…

"Kyoko, I know you want to fight. But if you are going to fight, I am sorry to say this but…" I pressed a button below my desk calling Yamamoto and Gokudera to pick up kyoko.

"T-Tsuna-kun? G-Gokudera-kun! Y-Yamamoto-kun! What's going on?" Kyoko shaken as I look at her and notice my eyes slowly looked down.

"Kyoko Sasagawa, I'm sorry to say this but, your going to be in an isolation room for the time being to prevent you from ending up dead on mafia lands for going against my words about saying you want to fight which I do not allow AT ALL."

And that's when I saw kyoko finally breaks.

"How can you love a man when dangerous things can happen to you because he is a mafia boss? Perhaps I shall say this. We are done being together. And that's final."

Kyoko screams my name as Yamamoto and Gokudera drag her out of my office and drops the lucky charm she gave me.

I am so sorry kyoko. But it has to be this way. It kills me to do this to you but I have to.

**END OF CHAPTER ONE.**

"_You hurt me. You went against me. And this time, I made it final, we are done." _**Tsuna's Thoughts to Kyoko Chapter 1**

* * *

Aaallrrighhhtt People ;D now didn't the ending shock you? (I THINK NOT LOL ;D ) REVIEW PEOPLE. ;D Chapter 2 is coming up like in dunno hour? ;D

I love reborn. its my life ;D beats bleach and naruto for me hehe.


	2. Tsuna Something Dear will beTake FromYou

**Sawada Tsunayoshi Something Dear will be Taken From You.**

Sweet mama i got chapter 2 up ;D ENJOY AND REVIEW

* * *

Isolation Room. Tsuna why did you do this to me, all I wanted is to fight alongside you, but you just cannot have the mind to let me go and fight. You let Haru-chan fight, I-Pin, Lambo, practically everyone but ME. Why are you doing this to me….

_**GOKUDERA's POV**_

Yamamoto and I have been keeping an eye on kyoko in her isolation room. The fact that bothers me is that why Juudaime won't let Kyoko fight. Sure he knows Ryohei would be mad but kyoko would handle Ryohei's temper and such. Baseball-nut is talking to Juudaime right now to try and convince him to let kyoko fight… I head towards Haru-chan office and ask her a few questions myself about kyoko and tsuna's relationship.

"Haru, can I ask you something real quick?" Lately I have been seeing Haru depressed for some reason.

"O-oh! Gokudera-kun! Sure ask me, anything"

"Did Juudaime, by any way, told you why he wanted to leave kyoko? Like not being with her anymore?"

"Uhm…Uhm…Well…I mean no! No! He didn't tell me!" She's lying, I can tell.

"Haru your such a bad liar tell me the truth I swear on my Vongola lips I won't spill anything to kyoko! Or Juudaime! Even though I have to tell Juudaime everything, but I won't tell him this time. "

_**HARU'S POV**_

Gokudera wants to know what Tsuna told me. The look on his face explains it all, I too want to help my dearest friend kyoko-chan

" Tsuna came up to me last night to technically sent kyoko back to Japan after we pour some of the sleeping potion in her green tea. He does not want Kyoko to come back to Italy toVongola Headquarters AT ALL until she refuses to fight alongside with him. You see Gokudera, I am confused to why tsuna doesn't want her to fight. But I can't go against Tsuna's words about her. Tsuna knew this would happen sometime during their relationship life so he planned that if kyoko ever wanted to fight and she takes things to far after the incident with a mission that Kyoko went with Lambo causing her to end up in hospital having a near death experience, He decided to make things final and separate her from him."

I started to cry when I told Gokudera about what tsuna told me for kyoko. I mean sure it is hard for Tsuna to have kyoko in his mafia life when he doesn't want anyone to harm her. But In the Mafia life, as reborn told his student, you can hide from the blood of ancestors in the past who fought in the mafia to keep Vongola and other families safe.

"Haru, I know Tsuna has a lot of things in his head right now, but if just only gave kyoko one more chance, a chance for that Reborn can train her to be safe, none of this would have happen. Yamamoto is trying to convince tsuna to let her fight. If he sends her back to Japan, kyoko would come back to Italy OVER AND OVER AND OVER again until Juudaime accepts to let her fight. Come, Ryohei says we have a discussion meeting with Juudaime and the other guardians about Byakuran."

_**MY POV.**_

All of the guardians head to tsuna's office and begin discussing the meeting. Kyoko is alone right now in the isolation room with no one watching her. Soon after laying down on her bread, she notices Yamamoto Takeshi coming down. Though it looks like him, Kyoko finds out its not Yamamoto.

_**KYOKO'S POV**_

Apparently, ALL Guardians and subordinates are suppose to be in tsuna office for an hour and a half. This isn't Yamamoto. Carefully I watch him, and notice he shape shifts to that white hair boy back at the house when he tried to murder me. Instead of trying to kill me in the room he breaks in.

"Kyoko-Chan. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with your lovely Sawada Tsunayoshi? Or did he place in you here for reason? May I ask what that reason is?"

"Actually I'm no longer with him, he placed me in here just because I wanted to fight but he wouldn't let me because of what happen two years ago. And I ask you, whatever your name is, Why are you doing here? You will be killed since everyone is looking for you." This boy have something up in his mind for sure…

"Oh Kyoko, Kyoko! Don't you see? Sawada Tsunayoshi isn't fit to be Vongola Boss, He can't even let you fight. He is just controlling you and wants you hidden. Why kyoko, Come with me and I'll let you fight. I'll train you to be better than your friend, and tsuna's guardians…in return you give me the girl Yuni. She has something that I need. And I know lil Tsunayoshi would get furious if I take something very dear to him. What do you say?"

"Yes of Course. I will do exactly as you wish."

As soon as I said that, I left a note in the room, and left with Byakuran.

**END OF CHAPTER 2**

**"_My heart was taken by you... broken by you... and now it is in pieces because of you" __–_Kyoko's thoughts to Tsuna Chap.2**


	3. Sociometry

**Sociometry**

**I am back with chapter three cause apparently someone bugg me to work on it -.- *coughs*durarara friend.*coughs* so i put my bio assignment aside which i havent even started and decided to work on this. or else some one will complain more ._. ANYWAYS. here yah go! if it sucked and such well, i was tired :D mmkay? kay. review! **

**I DO NOT OWN THESE AWESOME CHARACTERS. IT ALL GOES TO AUTHOR *.* I want your autograph Mrs.!**

**OH and the letters in bold (not the pov's) those are lyrics to a song i have been listening to ever since i watch SNS. my ipod as played that song more than 200+ times :D! its even on my fone lmfao. i'll leave you people now to read.**

**Song Belongs to rightful owner.**

**ONE MORE THING (hehe :D) INSIDE JOKE my friend ;/D **

_**Tsuna POV~**_

As soon as the meeting is over, I rethink it over again. Maybe I was too harsh on kyoko chan. I was stressed and being pressured this week from the mafia…Chrome chan told me should go check up on her at least to comfort her and explain to her about earlier.

*sigh* I really screwed up badly this time…and I am so sure, I'm going to regret it…

_**Kyoko POV~**_

Byakuran, the one who said he is going to train me, the one who said I must give a girl name Yuni in return… I have a feeling I made a huge mistake. I mean he is the guy who tried to kill me. Now I'm nervous being around with Byakuran.

But I did make the right choice! RIGHT! I mean come on, tsuna forbids me to fight but he lets haru fight!

Tsuna, I hope you're reading that note I left back there…

"HEY! I TOLD YOU TO COME OUT OF YOUR LITTLE CAGE TEN MINUTES AGO! IF YOU WANT TO FGHT YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE TO TRAIN! JUST BECAUSE BYAKURAN-SAMA PAMPERS YOU WITH A FAN-TABULOUS ROOM, DOESN'T MEAN YOU HAVE TO BE LATE YOU KNOW!"

Oh great, it's the blue hair mermaid weird girl...again and after training she is going to beat me up again*sigh while covering her bruises on her body*

_**Tsuna POV~**_

Strange, it's too quiet down here… maybe kyoko-chan is sleeping…maybe I shouldn't disturb her right now- NO. I have to explain to her or I will regret it later on.

"KYOKO CHAN! May I come in?" I said while knocking on the door

_-Silence-_

"Aah…Uhm…KYOKO CHAN! Are you sleeping if you are, m sorry but I needed to talk to you! It's me Tsuna! You know hehe, Tsuna-Tuna!*laughs quietly*" Nothing. She isn't responding. Is she that mad at me?

I turn the knob on the slowly, something in my mind is telling me something is wrong… my hands starts to sweat on the knob when I gulp down the nervousness inside of me.

"Excuse me Kyoko-chan I'm sorry if I-"My eyes widen from what I see…a huge hole on the wall, a mess all over the room. K-kyoko… where did you go? Because of what I did to her this happened.

I turn quickly looking at the bed, finding a perfectly folded pink note with a small red ribbon on the back with the number 27 on the front. I open it carefully so I would not damage it or rip it apart. As soon as I fold open the letter, I began to read:

"_Dear Tsuna,_

_I have left the HQ about three days ago. I am with Byakuran now. I am going to learn how to fight. These past few nights I have been thinking about you…_

**~ I pray to the stars in the sky, and seemingly infinite time stops.**

_We both know that we are madly in love with each other, but what tore my heart is when you became unfair about letting me fight and end with you breaking up with me. Can you not hear my wishes? Can you not hear what I want? I want to FIGHT._

**~ Will my empty, entangled voice reach you someday?**

_I have been tell you since that day when I was close to die when I was in the hospital for a break-in attack two years ago, I want to fight with you, by your side. Byakuran gave me a chance, while you didn't. You denied, denied and denied every time I open my mouth about that topic. This isn't being balanced._

**~ The balance falls apart every time I sigh…**

_What has happened you Tsuna? You are not the same boy from back then. Ever since the incident two years ago, you change A LOT._

**~ And I thought surely felt the times we shared**

_I cannot bear this pain no longer inside of me Tsunayoshi. There are so many arguments we have been having lately that do not make sense to me. I do not know which path to choose, but It has seems that I chose the wrong one…_

**What aches with the crimson in my chest is a missing paragramme**

_Tsuna, I'm beginning scared now. I remember the gentle words you always tell me. I whisper them practically every day, every minute._

**~ I quietly repeated your words**

_Even though we are miles apart right now, I want to reach out for you. You must be lost right now…tsuna; you must act right now, please come and save me. I have been beaten up every hour and yet Byakuran does not even try to send me to the infirmary room._

**~ I want to reach my hand straight out and touch both the past and future too.**

_As I place myself in your safe hands, because I still have feelings for you, I cannot accept your word of separating us._

**~ This moment exists because I have put my unstoppable feelings on the line.**

_I believe in you Sawada Tsunayoshi, please let Chrome-chan take care of Yuni and leave at least two of your guardians in her care. Byakuran is out looking for her as a trade for my training. Please come and get me out of here! I overheard Byakuran's conversation with the 6 Funeral Wraths about getting rid of me in two days."_

The letter was been smudge slowly from my tears… I really did screw up this time. I am going to save her right now. I will no-

"Baka-Tsuna, I will take care of my niece. Don't you worry, it's like they all say, and I am the world's greatest hitman. It's like the old times when I tutor you. No-good Tsuna, wipe those tears and let me see your flame. "Reborn's voice. It's him! I quickly hug him since I haven't seen him for 5 months! And well, of course, I start crying again.

_**Reborn's POV**_

"TSUNA! HEY! BAKA TSUNA! I know it's been 5 months but are you kidding me! You are a mafia boss! Stop crying, be a man and go rescue your lady! I mean c'mon, you told me you were going to propose to her soon after I return. "My little tutor, aah, he hasn't changed at all…

_**Tsuna's POV**_

"I am glad to see you again reborn! Hehe! Alright wish me luck! I SWEAR ON MY LIFE I WILL BRING KYOKO BACK! See you later UNCLE REBORN!" I ran off with a smile on my face and enter my hyper mode.

"BAKA-TSUNA I AM NOT OLD! AND ONLY YUNI CAN CALL ME THAT!" and that's when I heard and saw, Reborn's hint of smirk and quiet laugh.


	4. We're Simply Meant To Be

WOW. Fourth Chapter Up. This is a short one. pretty busy lately and well, i decided to use this quick song lyrics. I kept singing it at French Class Period 5. Can you guess where it is from? or who sings it ? ?

Going on a Semi-Hiatus for now. Got some big project to do and doodle. ;D Credit for song is at the end of story!

* * *

_My dearest friend,_

_if you don't mind_

_I'd like to join you by your side_

_Where we could gaze into the stars…_

_and sit together, now and forever_

_for it is plain, as anyone can see,_

_We're simply meant to be…_

_**TSUNA's POV**_

Running and bleeding from my forehead and arms from fighting my way through to get to kyoko as fast as possible. No matter what, I shall protect you with my life, resolve even if I'm a boss.

Kyoko, I hope you can forgive me, I love you in every way and I shall grant your wish. I will never do this again to you; I regret it for what happen to because all of this wouldn't happen if it wasn't my fault.

I arrive to the secret entrance where kyoko made for me that lead to her room. As I walk quietly inside the passage to her room, my stomach is spinning. I am nervous to see her again.

And just then, I open the door to her room and I see her in bed beaten up and bruised.

_**KYOKO's PV**_

My body hurts so much that it makes me cry and missing the warm and gentle hug of tsuna…

I manage to sit up and I saw his face…so close to mines, nose touching together, his forehead pressed against on mines, the warmth of his flame flickering…his hand on my arm and his gentle voice and lips beginning to find the right words to talk to me…Oh how I dearly miss him…

_**TSUNA's POV**_

Kyoko, her body is so fragile right now that all I want is for her to be my arms protected.

"Kyoko…I-I'm sorry…gah! I can't get the words right out of my mouth! I just-well-Its my entire fault that this happen to you! And I do not want you to be afraid of me since you seen one of my bad sides as a boss! I'm truly sorry and I know you're wishing for the old "no-good tsuna" but I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Things change! I change! All of us change now that we are part of the mafia! I can't handle it without you in my life! Kyoko I know you can tell I need you! Remember when my younger self came and you clearly heard him yelling and was close to crying looking for you and managed to find you! I'm sorry! I beg for your forgiveness please kyoko-"

_**KYOKO's POV**_

"Tsuna-san it's not easy for me to forgive you after what happen I cannot forgive you so quickly! I know you feel bad and all but I-"

He kisses me when I tried to finish the sentence.

His cold lips has transformed into warm ones, begging for my apology and to return to him… I can sense the true Sawada Tsunayoshi, The one who everyone calls him "No-Good Tsuna" or when Reborn calls him "Baka-Tsuna". The Tsuna-kun who freaks out every time when something bad happens makes me laugh, the sweet and kindness of him and always smiling. This is the man I fell in love with, Nana and Iemitsu's boy, Tsuna.

_**TSUNA's POV**_

I carefully let go of her and noticed my cheeks are really red in the mirror! I felt embarrassed but I care for her.

"Kyoko…I say this again…I'm sorry for the things I have done to you earlier and in the past."

She forgave me after with her usual smile. As soon as we embrace in a warm hug again I escort her to the door.

Once I turn the knob, Byakuran is right in front of me, pushed kyoko out the window and began to swing me around wall to wall, up and down, his hand pulling on my hair and grinding my face on the hard wooden floor and wipes my bleeding jaw down to his headquarters of Millifore Family.

**Song at the Beginning:**

_**Jack and Sally's Song ©Tim Burton, Nightmare before Christmas**_


End file.
